Misterios del Pasado
by Yami Akarii
Summary: Sakura está confundida, ¿Cómo es que no recuerda a ese chico?, no es alguien que se olvide fácilmente. Sasuke por otro lado tiene sus motivos para odiarla pero con el tiempo descubrirá lo que realmente paso con Sakura. -Haruno, después de todo no eres como pensaba, si este es tu juego entonces yo también jugare, esta vez no desperdiciare mi tiempo en alguien que no vale la pena-
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Lo único mío es la historia.**

**Yami Akarii**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Misterios del pasado<strong>_

Capítulo I

**Prólogo**

Suena la campana y poco a poco el aula 44 comienza a llenarse de alumnos, se veía como todos convivían y una que otra carcajada se escuchaba de vez en cuando; después de diez minutos entro un peliplata caminado muy tranquilamente con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un libro titulado Icha-Icha, era de costumbre verlo leyendo esa novela pervertida pero sobre todo llegar tarde a las clases. Llego hasta su escritorio y cerró su libro para guardarlo en uno de los cajones que tenía el escritorio. Todos los alumnos se quedaron viendo al que parecía ser su profesor, era un hombre alto de complexión delgada y sobre el traje gris que tenía puesto se notaban unos brazos levemente marcados, su cabello era color plata y por alguna extraña razón traía puesta una pequeña mascara gris que cubría gran parte de su boca, a más de uno le pareció extraño pero no le tomaron mucha importancia.

-Primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso, tuve que ayudar a un niño a regresar a su casa porque estaba perdido, pero eso es otro tema, supongo que deben tener muchas cosas que contar por sus divertidas vacaciones, lamento decirles que esta no es la clase para hacerlo- les dijo con un tono levemente burlón.

-Bueno chicos, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi - les dijo señalándose a sí mismo- Y segundo, quiero que le den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero, puedes pasar- hizo una seña para que el chico que estaba esperando en la puerta entrara –puedes presentarte y después tomar tu lugar- le dijo sentándose en su escritorio sacando nuevamente su libro que había guardado anteriormente.

Un chico entro al salón con mucha tranquilidad y con la mirada gacha, llego al centro del salón y al levantar su mirada todas las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo apuesto que era, tenía sus manos guardadas en las bolsas del pantalón lo que lo hacía ver un poco interesante, las chicas del salón rápidamente empezaron a analizar al chico, no era tan alto como su profesor 1.75 tal vez, su tez era blanca y poseía una mira muy fuerte con ojos de color ónix al igual que su cabello que además estaba algo largo y despeinado lo que hacía que se viera más apuesto aun; su uniforme constaba de un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa blanca que portaba el escudo de la escuela del lado izquierdo, tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, el primer botón de su camisa estaba desabrochado lo que hacía que su corbata color tinto estuviera un poco floja. Después de un corto pero que pareció muy largo silencio se decidió a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- dijo con una voz gruesa y varonil, lo que provoco que varias chicas se sonrojaran.

Sin decir más comenzó a caminar con pasos cortos buscando un asiento libre y después de un par de pasos se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no por encontrar un pupitre vacío, no, más bien por darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, esa pelirrosa que conocía muy bien lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo breve que fue su presentación, pero si algo les causo más sorpresa fue el hecho de que el chico se hubiera quedado paralizado frente a una ojijade.

No podía hablar, su voz había desaparecido y después de otro instantáneo pero eterno momento hablo con mucho trabajo.

-Sakura- se atrevió a decir con voz que apenas fue audible para la pelirrosa.

La chica que estaba frente a él lo miro muy confundida, sus ojos verde jade tenían un brillo muy peculiar, pero lo más peculiar en ella era el color de su cabellera rosa, tenía su cabello largo hasta la cintura y tenía la piel muy clara, portaba su respectivo uniforme que constaba de una blusa blanca de botones y mangas cortas que en el extremo de cada una había una línea tinta que contrastaba con el moño que tenía en la parte alta de la blusa, también tenía un chaleco negro que portaba el escudo en la parte izquierda, su falda era negra un poco arriba de las rodillas y justo antes de que terminara la falda habían dos líneas blancas, usaba tobilleras también blancas y lisas que le llegaban muy por debajo de las rodillas.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas después de que pronuncio su nombre, pero también sintió un escalofrió recorrerle en el cuerpo completo al no recordar por ningún lado a ese chico tan atractivo, una cara como esa nunca se olvida, pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Te… conozco?- dijo con un poco de nervios.

-Bueno me conmueve su reencuentro pero creo que es hora de comenzar las clases así que ¿Por qué no después de clases le muestras las instalaciones de la escuela? Después de todo se conocen- los interrumpió el maestro que solo veía con cara inexpresiva la escena que acababa de contemplar.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de enojo y se sentó sobre su butaca para poder continuar con su día.

Pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza y no podía poner atención a las clases, mucho menos con la presencia de aquella pelirrosa detrás de él, incluso los de su alrededor podían sentir la tensión sin siquiera ningún tipo de contacto, en cambio la pelirrosa cada vez estaba más confundida por la situación. El azabache solo quería que terminara su día para poder aclarar sus ideas.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y cuando sonó el timbre Sasuke tomo su mochila y salió casi corriendo del aula, después de atravesar unos largos pasillos apresuradamente llego al baño de hombres y entrando con grandes pasos se dirigió a los lavabos, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la llave del agua para después echarse agua en la cara, se sentía muy confundido, frustrado, con mucha ira, decepcionado, triste; eran demasiados sentimientos en un solo día.

_-¿Por qué me haces esto Sakura, todo estaba muy bien, por qué tienes que aparecer justo cuando ya te di por olvidada?-_

Su cabeza estaba muy confundida, cada vez se preguntaba más cosas y entre más pensaba más coraje sentía, Sasuke no aguanto más y empuño sus manos comenzando a golpear el espejo del baño, después se fue contra las puertas y entre puños y patadas desataba la ira que sentía por dentro, terminó con su mochila tirando su único cuaderno y plumas que cargaba en ella. Con la respiración agitada y los nudillos sangrando dio por terminado su arranque de ira.

_-Haruno, después de todo no eres como pensaba, si este es tu juego entonces yo también jugare, esta vez no desperdiciare mi tiempo en alguien que no vale la pena-_

Se intentó calmar un poco, después de analizar lo que estaba pasando llego a un arreglo con su cabeza, se lavó las manos y cerro el agua del grifo que seguía cayendo, recogió todas sus cosas y salió del baño para irse a comer algo, o l menos distraerse, necesitaba hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo n.n<strong>

**Acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 2: No te conozco

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Lo único mío es la historia.**

**Yami Akarii**

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

**No te conozco**

El comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes, todo el cuarto estaba lleno de mesas y aunque hubiera muchas personas ahí dentro aún se veían unas cuantas mesas vacías.

Un par de chicas se encontraban platicando muy entusiasmadas mientras comían de su charola que solo contenía fruta picada.

-Creo que no es tan mala idea después de todo- le decía una pelirrosa con un poco de duda en esa frase.

-¡Tienes que aceptar que es excelente mi idea frentona! Solo imagina, nosotras dos eligiendo a nuestras propias parejas de baile y teniendo que dejar la vergüenza atrás, ¡será excelente!- dijo muy emocionada la rubia que la acompañaba.

-Bueno Ino-chan será mejor terminar para regresar a tiempo a nuestras clases, solo es un baile de bienvenida, deberías concentrarte más en otras cosas- dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

-Tu siempre tan aguafiestas, mejor iré con el comité y se lo diré, además recuerda que yo tengo mis contactos- le dijo con un tono de superioridad.

-Bueno, con contactos no llegaras a tiempo a clases cerda, mejor me adelantare- le contesto dándose por vencida de convencer a su amiga.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aun no me has dicho nada sobre ese chico guapo que sabía tu nombre Sakura-chan, además apenas salimos, tu solo quieres estar dentro del salón para no dar una mala impresión a los maestros- Le dijo provocándola para intentar sacarle información.

Sakura se puso completamente roja como un tomate haciendo que su rubia amiga se comenzara a burlar muy sonoramente, rápidamente Sakura tomo su charola y desapareció de la vista de su escandalosa amiga.

Sakura caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, no quería que la miraran, aunque nadie la veía ella sentía lo contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico que llamo su atención y no solo por su aspecto, sino también porque parecía ser que él conocía a la chica, no cualquiera hubiera reaccionado así.

_-¿Por qué no te recuerdo? En verdad trato de hacerlo pero algo anda mal, tal vez solo me confunda con otra persona o…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido pero no por cualquier persona, sin darse cuenta estaba sentada en el piso por el golpe que había recibido, abrió sus ojos jade y toco su frente sobándose las sienes, miró hacia arriba y se llevó una sorpresa al toparse con esa mirada fría y sin expresión alguna.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas- le dijo muy serio y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La chica no sabía que decir, apenas se estaba reponiendo del golpe que se había dado.

-No seas una molestia y levántate de ahí, no puedo pasar-

_-¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio? Hace un momento parecía conocerme y ahora soy una total desconocida- _pensó para sí misma -creo que por lo menos deberías ayudarme ¿no? Es decir, tú abriste la puerta sin avisar-.

-¿Desde cuándo se avisa que saldrás del baño? ¿Acaso es una regla de esta escuela?- aunque parecía un comentario sarcástico parecía que el pelinegro no bromeaba; al ver que la ojijade aún seguía sin moverse habló un poco desesperado -solo apártate de mi camino-.

-Uchiha Sasuke ¿cierto?- dijo pareciendo ignorar lo que le decía.

El chico sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos ante esa acción y soltar un suspira inaudible para la persona que estaba frente a él.

-¿Por qué me miraste de esa forma? ¿Te había visto en algún lado antes?- le dijo la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

No sabía que contestarle, pensó un poco lo que le diría y finalmente se decidió a responder -No, yo definitivamente no te conozco- le dijo seriamente.

Después de esto el azabache dio por terminada su conversación comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la chica.

_-Que mal educado, parece que nadie le enseño modales- _pensó para sus adentros comenzando a caminar, sin darse cuenta justo al dar su tercer paso todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro comenzándose a destantear para después solo sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

-Haruno, ¿puedes escucharme?-

Poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos sintiendo una luz que pasaba por ambos orbes.

-Si- dijo con voz muy baja.

Poco a poco la pelirrosa comenzó a abrir los ojos observo que frente a ella estaba una rubia con piel blanca, echó un vistazo a la habitación y noto lo blanca que era dándose cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo tratando de incorporarse pero la doctora no se lo permitió recostándola nuevamente en la camilla.

-Sera mejor que te quedes ahí- le dijo autoritariamente –un chico te trajo aquí, dijo que mientras pasaba por el pasillo te vio tirada frente a los baños-.

-¿Tirada?- se tallo los ojos muy confundida.

-Sera mejor que descanses, te daré estas pastillas y…- fue interrumpida.

-Yo no puedo descansar, ¡necesito ir a clases!- dijo incorporándose con fuerzas que ni la doctora supo de donde saco.

-Oye, oye, debes estar tranquila, sufriste un gran golpe en la cabeza, además las clases deben acabarse en menos de 20 minutos- dijo un poco burlona la doctora.

-No puede ser, ¿eh estado dormida todo este tiempo?- dijo muy impresionada y resignada volvió a recostarse en su camilla.

-No es tan malo, parece que solo fue el golpe, me parece un poco extraño que por un golpe tan leve hayas perdido el conocimiento, bueno, te recomiendo que vallas de inmediato con tu doctor para que él pueda diagnosticarte de forma más precisa ¿entendido Haruno?- le dijo sacando una botella de su escritorio que guardaba con llave.

-Así es Tsunade-sama- dijo rodando sus ojos al ver esa botella tan familiar.

Paso cerca de media hora para que la doctora dejara ir a Sakura ya que le dijo que al menos tenía que reposar un poco sin dormir. Sakura estaba un poco desesperada por todo el tiempo que había perdido, se le hicieron eternos esos treinta minutos que con mas ansias esperaba que marcara el reloj para poder retirarse.

-Muy bien Haruno, puedes retirarte, pero recuerda lo que te dije, toma estas pastillas, si sientes nauseas o mareos será mejor que tomes asiento o pidas ayuda a la persona que esté más cerca ¿segura que no quieres marcar a nadie?-

-Estaré bien y no se preocupe, hare lo que me pidió- le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila que estaba en la silla frente a la camilla en la que había estado hace unos segundos.

Al salir comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, bajó un par de escaleras y justo antes de llegar volvió a encontrarse con ese chico ¿el mundo conspiraba en su contra o que estaba pasando?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con leve molestia.

-Eres muy irresponsable, el profesor Kakashi te asigno una tarea-

No lo había recordado, con el inconveniente que tuvo lo olvido por completo, tal vez si fue irresponsable, pero en ese momento agradeció lo que le había pasado solo por no querer pasar más tiempo con ese pelinegro maleducado.

-Uchiha, no me siento muy bien, será otro día, yo me encargare de responder al profesor- la chica dijo muy desganada.

-Hmp- fue lo único que salió de la boca del azabache, ni siquiera la miró, se quedó parado sin hacer nada, parecía que solo lo hacía para molestarla.

La pelirrosa camino saliendo de la escuela, detrás de ella estaba el chico que recién conocía pero con ese poco tiempo ya lo calificaba como arrogante. Varias cuadras adelante observó como el chico tomaba otro camino, le causó un gran alivio el saber que no la perseguía, por un momento pensó que podría ser un secuestrador o algo parecido, pero descarto la idea al ver que se había ido.

Al llegar a su casa explico a sus padres el retraso, también les conto sobre el accidente que había pasado omitiendo siempre al Uchiha de su anécdota. Sus padres llamaron inmediatamente al doctor, reaccionaron como si la hubieran atropellado o tirado del décimo piso pero era normal, siempre han sido muy sobreprotectores con ella, seguramente el hecho de que fuera su única hija los hizo actuar siempre de esa forma; cuando el doctor llegó comenzó con el chequeo, sus padres solo veían cada cosa que hacia el doctor y al terminar todo el alboroto decidió subir a su cuarto dejando a sus padres hablando con el doctor, pues le dijeron que ellos se encargarían y que ella fuera a descansar. Llego a su recamara y tomo su toalla de baño para después darse una relajante ducha, una vez que termino su baño se dirigió a su cama para recostarse, toco su frente que aún le dolía por el golpe y poco a poco comenzó a recordar la imagen de aquel chico.

-Él dice que no me conoce, pero, ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? Es muy extraño que llegue un desconocido y que sepa tu nombre, y para terminar después de haber atinado tu nombre dice que no me conoce, algo anda mal con ese tal Uchiha-

Cansada de tanto pensar y dándole vueltas a sus recuerdos para intentar recordar al azabache, terminó profundamente dormida, sería una tarde larga, pero mientras solo quería descansar y no recordar a ese ¿desconocido?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n<strong>

**Acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar y cualquier tipo de recomendación la acepto.**

**!Gracias por leer! Y también gracias por seguir mi historia y agregarla en favoritos! Que felicidad! :DDDD**


	3. Capítulo 3: Miedo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Lo único mío es la historia.**

**Yami Akarii**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

**Miedo**

-Sakura-chan- una voz muy calmada le hablaba al bulto que se formaba en la cama, al mismo tiempo que la llamaba la movía un poco para que pudiera despertar -Hija, tienes que despertar, han pasado dos horas y no has comido nada- movía a la chica con delicadeza para no asustarla.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo la chica entre un bostezo quitando las sabanas y tallándose los ojos levemente hinchados.

-Son las cinco de la tarde hija, pero tranquila, ya le marque a tu amiga Yamanaka y me dijo que vendría a entregarte sus apuntes antes de anochecer- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro provocándole alivio por un pequeño instante.

-No puedo creer que sea el primer día de clases y ya tenga problemas mamá- le dijo cabizbaja.

-Claro que no son problemas, el doctor dijo que solo fueron los nervios y la presión, no debes preocuparte, mañana podrás recuperarte ¡ya lo veras!- quería animar a su hija de alguna manera para que no se sintiera mal por lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno, entonces no queda más que comer para que no me vuelva a pasar lo mismo- dijo resignada tratando de hacerse la idea de que ya no tendría problemas y que solo era cuestión de una buena alimentación.

Ambas mujeres bajaron a comer, una vez que terminaron las dos comenzaron a recoger y asear la cocina, después de un momento en silencio Sakura decidió contarle sobre su primer día a su madre omitiendo los detalles desagradables y que conllevaran al Uchiha.

-Ino quiere convencer al comité de poner una tradición extraña para el baile de bienvenida- le dijo fingiendo desinterés.

-Ella siempre tiene muy buenas ideas hija, aunque pienso que esa chica en ocasiones te mete en muchos problemas- la madre río con simpatía para que Sakura no tomara eso como un comentario negativo, a su vez su hija sonrió por el comentario.

-Ella es buena, sé que cuando llegue tenía una especie de rivalidad, pero, poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que aunque no tuviéramos mucho en común no era mala idea acercarnos un poco, además ella siempre me trataba de apoyar, y a pesar de no ser la mejor bienvenida gritándome que ella era la más linda de la escuela y que un cabello de chicle y unos ojos verdes no le quitarían la atención- esa parte la dijo tratando de imitar la voz de su amiga con una sonrisa y con una risa muy leve -ella fue la que se acercó a mí de alguna manera cuando nadie lo hizo-

-Pues yo diría que se acercaron bastante, y me da gusto que su amistad sea tan linda como lo es ahora- dijo sarcásticamente lo ultima haciendo que ambas rieran un poco -pero mejor dime ¿cuál fue su idea? Ya me dejaste intrigada-

-¡Oh! Cierto, resulta que tiene una prima que va en una escuela del extranjero y le platico de un baile que organizaron y le gusto la temática, bueno, a decir verdad no es mucho el cambio, simplemente las chicas tienen que invitar a los chicos al baile, es simple pero es muy…- se quedó en silencio antes de completar esa frase.

-¿Vergonzoso? Vamos hija, no es tan mala idea, si lo vez por el lado positivo esta vez tu podrás escoger a la persona que quieras- lo último se lo dijo con tono picaron, la chica se puso como un tomate al recordar a un chico que desde que llego había llamado su atención.

-¡Madre! No es necesario que hagas ese tono- le dijo tratando de tapar con sus manos su cara roja.

-Haber hija cuéntame ¿en quién estás pensando?- lo sonrió pícaramente.

-No pensé en nadie, simplemente no son mi estilo esas cosas, yo prefiero no ir- le dijo evitando la mirada de su madre y mintiéndole al sentir mucha pena por lo que su madre podía darse cuenta.

-No te forzare hija, sé que me tienes confianza y sé que cuando puedas me dirás de ese chico- le dijo con un tono muy comprensivo y a la vez maternal –será mejor que apoyes a tu amiga, ella solo quiere algo diferente hija, mira Sakura, si no puedes invitar a nadie no te obligare a nada, solo inténtalo, si no puedes no iras al baile y no diré nada al respecto, ¿te parece?- le dijo animándola a intentar algo diferente en su rutina.

-Está bien, solo porque me lo pides tú- no fue necesario que le rogara, pues incluso ella sabía que no era tan mala idea, se acercó a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla observo que su amiga rubia estaba ahí.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- Inspeccionaba cada parte de su cuerpo para verificar que se encontrara en buen estado.

-Tranquila Ino, no seas exagerada- le dijo con burla.

-Sakura, me preocupe mucho- al terminar eso la abrazó estrujándola lo más fuerte que podía sin dejar respirar a la pelirrosa.

-Ino-cerda suel…ta…me- le decía con el aire que le quedaba.

-Mira frentesota, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es quejarte, solo por ti tome nota de cada una de las palabras que decía el profesor, y sabrás bien que es algo que yo no hago- le dijo soltándola y moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro como regañándola.

Ambas chicas rieron y pasaron al cuarto de la pelirrosa, ahí Sakura le contó todo lo que le había pasado y esta vez sin omitir ningún tipo de detalle, después de todo era su mejor amiga y ella sabía que era algo así como una "experta" sobre temas de chicos.

-Así que ese tal Uchiha es misterioso, ¿Quién lo diría? Además de guapo tiene una vida llena de misterios- mientras le decía sus conclusiones su mano se encontraba en su barbilla tal como un detective.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho- contesto confundida.

-A mí tampoco Sakura, pero no importa, de eso se trata mi nuevo plan que…- fue interrumpida.

-¡Un momento! ¿De qué plan estás hablando? Yo nunca te dije que necesitaba ningún tipo de plan, simplemente me confunde ese chico pero no desperdiciare mi tiempo en planes- le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces estas diciendo que ¿no te interesa saber por qué ese chico tan guapo te reconoció?- sus palabras intentaban tentar a Sakura y parecían funcionar.

-Bueno, la verdad me interesa pero…-

Sakura se quedó mirando la nada, Ino se dio cuenta de que las manos de su amiga se apretaban entre ellas dándole a entender lo que sentía.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le dijo tratando de tener tacto.

-No lo entiendes, no es un miedo común, es un miedo que quiero enfrentar pero que a su vez siento que no podré enfrentarlo- sonaba desesperada y mientras decía las cosas se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Sakura, es verdad que no lo entiendo, nunca he pasado por eso pero con lo que sé te puedo decir que no sabrás lo que pasará si no lo intentas, solo escúchame y yo te ayudare- trataba de convencerla pero más que nada lo hacía por su bien.

-Lo intentaré- dijo en un susurro.

Su amiga sonrió levemente y poco a poco le fue contando su plan, de vez en cuando era interrumpida por desacuerdos que tenía Sakura pero finalmente ambas chicas cerraron el plan con un apretón de manos y una guerra de almohadas que termino cuando las dos amigas estaban muy agotadas y despeinadas. Ino se fue a su casa y Sakura paso sus apuntes que le sorprendieron por lo bien redactados, se notaba que su amiga la preciaba mucho, para que ella tomara ese tipo de apuntes parecía ser un sueño, un sueño que tal vez si quería que lo fuera, un sueño en el que tal vez ese chico misterioso fuera una invención de su imaginación, un sueño del cual quería despertar para olvidar ese dolor de cabeza que solo le provocaba miedo y a la vez confusión.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les este gustando la historia nwn<strong>

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar!**

**Gracias por leer! n.n!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sasuke-kun

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!

Lo único mío es la historia.

Yami Akarii

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV<p>

**Sasuke-kun**

No pudo dormir esa noche, los pensamientos se le enroscaban por no comprender lo que pasaba, a consecuencia de eso debajo de sus ojos se habían marcado unas pequeñas y no muy notorias ojeras. Se levantó soñoliento de su cama para tomar una ducha y ponerse su uniforme para partir a la escuela, no estaba muy ansioso pero había algo dentro de él que sentía ansias por ver a esa chica.

Salió de su departamento que se ubicaba en el segundo piso de la planta y mientras bajaba las escaleras se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos que no dejaban de aparecer desde que vio a la pelirrosa.

**Flashback**

-Sasuke-kun tú no eres muy expresivo pero sé que no te encuentras bien- la chica le decía con brazos cruzados frente al pupitre del pelinegro que estaba con los codos en la mesa y con sus manos entrecruzadas, como si pensara algo.

-Hmp- ni siquiera la miró y le contestó con su típico monosílabo.

-A decir verdad mis esperanzas eran mínimas de que me contestaras- le dijo sentándose frente a él poniendo sus codos en el mismo pupitre imitando la pose del chico.

El azabache se sonrojó levemente al ver el rostro de la ojijade muy cerca de él pero frunció el ceño haciéndose hacia atrás evitando el contacto tan cercano.

-Sakura este es mi lugar, tú tienes tu propio pupitre para recargarte no seas molesta- volteo hacia la ventana evitando que la chica se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-No importa lo que me ocultes Sasuke-kun yo luchare por saber las razones por las que estas así- le dijo con mucha decisión y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se apartó del pupitre y se puso de pie.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué te empeñas en algo que no pasara?-

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como dos platos y al instante se puso como un tomate, el chico notó su expresión y sonrió arrogantemente.

-¡No es para que te rías!- le gritó haciendo que el chico se asustara pero después trato de relajarse guardando la compostura –simplemente es algo que yo quiero, yo no soy una tonta que espera a que todo llegue a ella, yo…- fue interrumpida

-Tu eres una tonta que lucha por lo que quieres, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?- le dijo con su típica sonrisa de arrogancia.

Sakura bajó la cabeza dándole a entender que se había sentido mal por ese comentario, el Uchiha solo dejó de sonreír para al menos no hacerla sentir peor. Era extraño que él pensara en los demás, pero ella era una persona que con el tiempo se había ganado eso.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente- levanto su mirada y el chico se dio cuenta de que cierto brillo en sus ojos se había esfumado.

El azabache se puso de pie frente a la chica y se quedó mirando sus ojos jade dedicándole una media sonrisa que muy pocas veces le había tocado presenciar a Sakura haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-Esa es una de las cosas por las que no te ignoro, aunque seas una molestia- le dijo sin apartar su mirada haciendo que la chica sonriera nuevamente.

Sakura se sintió bien al darse cuenta de que el chico hizo algo por ella, tal vez no muy notorio pero ella se dio cuenta que hizo algo para que dejara de sentirse mal.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- le dijo abalanzándose sobre él para sumirse en un abrazo, el chico no le respondió el abrazo, solo se sorprendió y la dejó, no entendía bien lo que quería decir esa chica pero no había motivos para quitarla de encima.

**Fin del Flashback**

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la escuela, después de haber vagado en sus recuerdos se dio cuenta de que él tampoco se quería dar por vencido, aunque pensara que no era justo lo que le había hecho esa chica, sin más que pensar se decidió a preguntarle el porqué de sus actos, no era una actitud que tomaba muy a menudo pero el recuerdo que había tenido le ayudo un poco a decidir eso.

Entro a su salón y observó de rincón en rincón el aula, iba muy decidido pero el darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa aún no llegaba hizo que esa decisión se convirtiera en molestia. Caminó hacia su pupitre y se sentó observando el jardín que estaba al lado de su salón que se encontraba en el segundo piso lo que le dejaba una buena vista del panorama. El jardín que estaba frente a él estaba vacío, no había nadie ahí afuera, solo veía unas cuantas mariposas revoloteando y unas aves bebiendo agua en la pequeña fuente que había.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando y antes de que iniciara la clase la chica con el cabello peculiarmente rosa y largo entró al salón, observó su lugar y noto que el pelinegro que le causaba dolor de cabeza en tan poco tiempo ya estaba sentado detrás de su pupitre. Se quedó parada en la puerta durante un instante y al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos lo comenzó a admirar, al instante un vago y extraño recuerdo llego a su cabeza:

**Era el mismo chico sentado en un pupitre pero esta vez admiraba un convivio que se realizaba en el patio de la escuela, parecía una posada. **

**-Sasuke-kun- al decir esas palabras el chico volteo y al ver a la persona que entraba al salón le dedico una media sonrisa.**

-¡Sakura! ¿Estas sorda?-

Dio un brinco del susto y observó que su amiga rubia estaba frente a ella con los brazos como un jarrón.

-Ino-cerda ¡Me asustaste!- le gritó haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ellas.

-Pues que debo hacer si llevo casi diez veces que te hablo ¡y tú estas embobada observando al Uchiha!- la pelirrosa se puso muy roja al instante.

Toda el aula estaba mirando a ambas y cuando la rubia mencionó al Uchiha todos comenzaron a reír como niños. La ojijade estaba roja pero no por pena, ahora lo estaba por enojo de lo que había gritado su amiga. Sakura volteo hacia Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, cuando chocaron sus miradas el Uchiha volteó sus ojos al jardín pero la pelirrosa pudo darse cuenta de su inexpresiva mirada, tal vez no le tomo importancia o simplemente la ignoró. La chica se sintió mal al escuchar como sus compañeros susurraban cosas mirándola y burlándose de vez en cuando, no pudo soportar lo que veía y salió corriendo del salón.

Mientras esquivaba a algunos compañeros en el pasillo y corría hacia un lugar donde no la encontraran ocultaba su rostro con sus manos por miedo a no aguantar que sus lágrimas salieran, subió hasta el último piso y al llegar al final de las escaleras atravesó un largo pasillo para después abrir una puerta que daba a la azotea, destapo su cara y se dirigió a una barda, se sentó y ahí trato de aguantar que no salieran sus lágrimas, pensó que siempre había sido débil y no podía soportarlo pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz grave la asustó, miró detrás de ella y se dio cuenta quien era el dueño de esas palabras.

-¿Tu? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- le dijo poniéndose de pie y apretando su falda con sus manos llenas de nervios.

-Te vi entrar- le dijo cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en la puerta.

Sakura limpió sus ojos para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte- dijo con la mirada agachada y un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas –será mejor que valla a mi clase, mi maestro ya debe haber llegado- llegó hasta la puerta y esperó a que el chico se moviera.

El pelirrojo que estaba en frente dio un paso hacia ella y con su mano tomo su barbilla levantándola y mirando directamente sus ojos jade.

-Hace daño guardarse lo que sientes, es mejor sacarlo- le dijo sin expresión.

Sakura recordó al azabache, le pareció algo similar a la actitud del pelirrojo, después de todo conocía bien a ese chico, llevaba enamorada de él un año y ahora que lo pensaba ese tal Uchiha se le parecía un poco al que estaba frente a ella.

-Gaara-senpai estoy bien, solo necesitaba aire- le dijo apartándose de él con su sonrojo cada vez más notorio por el contacto que había tenido.

El pelirrojo se fue alejando de Sakura y se dirigió a la barda en la que antes se había sentado Sakura.

-¿Es por lo que te paso ayer?- le dijo mirando la nada y cruzando sus brazos, no sonaba preocupado, simplemente sonaba serio.

-Bueno… tal vez si- su risa de nervios comenzó a salir y su mano comenzó a rascar su nuca –Gaara-senpai ¿Cómo supiste de eso?- trataba de ocultar sus nervios que ya a esas alturas era algo imposible.

-Cuando te vi tirada en el pasillo no podía dejarte ahí, así que te llevé a la enfermería pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que no despertarías hasta en un buen rato y que lo mejor era que me fuera a clases, cuando regresé ya te habías marchado, dijo que te sentiste mejor y ya que me toco hacer el aseo en mi aula llegue algo tarde- volteo hacia ella mirándola con sus ojos azul turquesa.

-No sabía que tu habías sido- le dijo algo confundida –pero muchas gracias Gaara-senpai- se acercó a él y se inclinó haciéndole una reverencia como agradecimiento.

-No tienes que hacer eso- le dijo muy serio –ahora ve a tus clases- le dedico una media sonrisa.

Antes de irse Sakura recordó el plan de su amiga y era el momento para comenzar con el primer paso.

-Gaara-senpai necesito pedirte un favor- le dijo poniendo sus manos en posición de súplica. El chico solo asintió para que ella pudiera seguir hablando.

-Verás… mi amiga Ino tiene una idea sobre el baile de bienvenida y ya que ella piensa que tú eres más accesible que Temari-senpai me pidió que te lo dijera, sé que tal vez es mucho pedir pero me gustaría saber tu opinión- le explicaba con señas que daban a entender sus nervios por la sola presencia del chico.

La pelirrosa le conto la idea de su mejor amiga y mientras le explicaba los detalles observaba como el chico de vez en cuando asentía con los ojos cerrados y en pocas ocasiones admiraba como el cabello lacio de él se movía con el viento que pasaba sobre el rostro del pelirrojo. Al terminar su idea guardó silencio esperando la respuesta que le daría.

-Es una buena idea, pero… con una condición- le dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Cuál es la condición?- una duda comenzó a aparecer en la chica al escuchar que le pedía algo a cambio. El chico frente a ella soltó una pequeña risa apenas audible para la ojijade.

-Tú me invitaras al baile- le dijo sin expresión en su rostro.

Al instante Sakura se puso más roja que un tomate, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero después de un instante decidió decir algo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué… yo?- tartamudeo señalándose a sí misma.

-Iba a invitarte- decía cada una de su palabras con una seriedad que para la pelirrosa era poco creíble.

Sakura saco todo tipo de pensamientos que atravesaban su mente y trato de hablar para que no se diera cuenta por la gran crisis que pasaba.

-Acepto- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, trato de ocultar el pánico en el que había entrado por lo que le había dicho antes.

-Hay algo más en lo…- fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

Alguien había abierto la puerta e hizo que ambos voltearan para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando la pelirrosa observó a la persona que estaba ahí abrió sus ojos sorprendida y al instante recordó la pequeña escena borrosa que había recordado en el salón.

-Sasuke-kun- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo completo del azabache por lo que había escuchado y más que nada por la forma tan familiar que le parecieron esas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado n.n Felices fiestas! :P<strong>

**Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea pueden opinar nwn**


End file.
